Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2015-2016
Zasady gry Każdy użytkownik tu może startować, nie ma ograniczeń. Należy wykonać 10 zadań, z czego każde będzie na inny temat związany z rzeczą występującą na tej wiki. Użytkownicy otrzymują punkty za wszystko - poprawność szablonów, odpowiednie używanie linków, pogrubień, itp., a nawet za ortografię. Zawody czas zacząć! Wymagania konkursowe *Umiejętność korzystania z szablonów Bohater, Odcinek, Seria, Piosenka, Cytat, Dialog, Niestandardowy napis, Stub, Ek, Do poprawy, Drzewo genealogiczne, Niezgodne z prawdą, Rozbudowa, Serialowy bohater - opowiadania *Umiejętność pisania scenariuszy, opisów odcinków *Umiejętność przedstawiania bohatera (wygląd, ubiór, charakter, zajęcia i upodobania, relacje z innymi) *Umiejętność tworzenia piosenek *Umiejętność tworzenia prac artystycznych w programach służących do tego (np. Paint) *Umiejętność tworzenia odcinka na dany temat UWAGA! Nie wszystko zawarte w wymaganiach może pojawić się w grze! Stałe elementy Ogólne Uczestnicy * Liczba uczestników jest nieograniczona; * Uczestnicy muszą wykonywać zadania na czas; * Uczestnicy mogą odejść z UR, lub zostać zdyskwalifikowani za nie wykonanie zadania. Organizator/zy * Jeśli główny organizator zrzeknie się prowadzenia, osoba z drugiego miejsca zostaje głównym organizatorem. * Zadaniem organizatora/ów jest wymyślanie 10 zadań, ocenianie prac uczestników i wykonywanie podsumowań części UR. Nagroda * Zwycięzca UR to osoba, która wygra; * Nagrodą tej osoby jest wyróżnienie na stronie głównej, złoty nick, tytuł "Zwycięzcy UR" i oczywiście - prowadzenie następnej Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji. Organizator *FunnyFranky (pierwsza rola prowadzącego) Startujący użytkownicy (termin zgłaszania do 31.08.2015) W grze *EkawekaDxC *3patryk3 *Sebolaaa Rezygnacja *AgataTheNinja rezygnacja *Werek16 (Debiut) rezygnacja *PisarkaRoku (Debiut) rezygnacja *Juki888 (Debiut) rezygnacja *Sara124 (Debiut) rezygnacja Dyskwalifikacja *Alis2002 dyskwalifikacja *GrzywaPL dyskwalifikacja *Monia-Dash (Debiut) dyskwalifikacja *The Father of the Bird (Debiut) dyskwalifikacja *Infernus2500 dyskwalifikacja Punktacja Zadania Zadanie 1 Zaczynamy kanonicznie i nieco odbiegamy od tradycji. Napisz odcinek pełnometrażowy. Odcinek powinien spełniać następujące kryteria: *W odcinku pojawić się mogą jedynie postaci kanoniczne. Nie mogą pojawić się postaci z fanonu. *W odcinku pojawić się mają: Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet, Pepe, Dundersztyc. *W odcinku ma się pojawić wątek Pepe i Dundersztyca. *W odcinku mają się pojawić następujące kwestie: Kwestie nie muszą pojawić się w następującej kolejności *Ferb ma mieć tylko jedną kwestię. *W odcinku mają się pojawić następujące wydarzenia: *# Fineasz i Ferb budują wynalazek. *#Dundersztyc usiłuje podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. *Odcinek powinien być jednym z wymienionych gatunków: komedia, dramat, akcja, horror, thriller, fantazy, science fiction. Z pośród tych siedmiu należy wybrać jeden i nim się kierować pisząc historię. W opisie odcinka należy podać, który gatunek się wybrało. *Odcinek powinien się kończyć następującym dialogiem: Zarówno Osoba 1 jak i Osoba 2 może być dowolną osobą z występujących w odcinku. *Odcinek powinien być zgodny z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 30 września 2015. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 1". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów (20p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-20p w przypadku nie wykoania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 2 Czas stworzyć swojego reprezentanta, czyli postać, która będzie występować w większości zadań w Rywalizacji. Stwórz stronę bohatera. Bohater powinien spełniać następujące kryteria: *Płeć: mężczyzna. *Wiek: adekwatnie do wieku Fineasza i Ferba. *Bohater powinien mieć dwójkę rodzeństwa. *Bohater powinien mieć podane czego się boi. *Bohater powinien posiadać pupila. Pupila należy pokrótce opisać na stronie bohatera. *Na stronie Bohatera powinny znajdować się: *#Szablon:Cytat - powinien być w barwie PowderBlue i zawierać typowe dla bohatera powiedzenie. *#Szablon:Drzewo genealogiczne - drzewo genealogiczne najbliższej rodziny. *Szablon:Bohater powinien być w kolorach: |kolor tła = CadetBlue|kolor cieniowania = SteelBlue|kolor ramki = LightSteelBlue|kolor nagłówka = PowderBlue. *Bohater powinien mieć opisany charakter i wygląd. *Bohatera powinna charakteryzować: tchórzostwo, nerwowość i strachliwość. Dodatkowo może również posiadać inne cechy, jednak nie mogą kolidować z wyznaczonymi. *Na stronie Bohatera powinny być opisane relacje z minimum trzema dowolnymi postaciami z czego: jednym z nich powinna być postać kanoniczna pierwszoplanowa (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabella, Buford, Baljeet), drugą postać kanoniczka dalszoplanowa (Milly, Ginger, Greta, Diango, Irving itp.), a trzecią jedno z rodzeństwa bohatera. *Strona Bohatera powinna być zgodna z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 31 października 2015. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 2". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w zadaniu? *zawarcie kryteriów, a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozwinięte (20p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 3 Zadanie 3 rozbite zostanie na dwie części. Cześć 1 Stwórz stronę serii. Będzie to krótka seria składająca się z trzech odcinków. Strona ta będzie aktualizowana w czasie trwania UR, przez uczestnika. Strona serii powinna spełniać następujące kryteria. *Strona serii powinna zawierać wszystkie informacje niezbędne, by była zgodna z regulaminem wiki. *Na stronie serii powinna być wzmianka, że jest to seria pisana specjalnie na Użytkowniczą Rywalizację. *Tytuł serii powinien rozpoczynać się na literę na którą rozpoczyna się nick uczestnika. Część 2 Napisz odcinek który należeć będzie to stworzonej wcześniej serii. Odcinek powinien spełniać następujące kryteria. *Jego tytuł powinien składać się z dwóch wyrazów. Pierwszym ma być przymiotnik, a drugim rzeczownik. Oba wyrazy mają zaczynać się na literę na którą rozpoczyna się nick twórcy. *W odcinku powinien się pojawić bohater z Zadania 2. *W odcinku muszą pojawić się Fineasz i Ferb. *W odcinku ma się pojawić minimum pięciu bohaterów. *Odcinak powinien opowiadać o tym, jak Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele, a także bohater z Zadania 2, tworzą wynalazek/organizują zabawę/udają się na wycieczkę. Podczas tworzenia wynalazku/organizacji zabawy/wycieczki, bohater z Zadania 2 będzie zmuszony zmierzyć się z tym co najbardziej go przeraża. Wynalazek/zabawa/wycieczka nie może być powtórzony z serialu. *W odcinku ma pojawić się piosenka. Ma być to jedna z istniejących już piosenek znajdujących się na wiki. Lista dostępnych piosenek. *W odcinku mają się pojawić następujące dialogi: Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 30 listopada 2015. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 3". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów (10p), a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozbudowane (10p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 4 Nadszedł czas na rymowanie. Stwórz stronę piosenki. Twoim zadaniem jest napisanie piosenki, która zostanie użyta w którymś z kolejnych zadań. O czym ma być piosenka? O zależy tylko od was. Jedyne kryteria które musi ona spełniać: *Piosenka musi być rymowana. *W piosence muszą się pojawić następujące słowa: *#stateczny *#bezpieczny *#klucz *#świat *Strona piosenki musi być zgodna z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 31 grudnia 2015. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 4". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w zadaniu? *zawarcie kryteriów (10p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych i subiektywna ocena organizatora (30p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadania na UR Zadanie 5 Stwórz stronę bohatera. *Bohater powinien być mieszkańcem drugiego wymiaru. *Bohater powinien być odpowiednikiem Bohatera z Zadania 2 - oznacza to, że podstawowe informacje dotyczące bohatera powinny być takie jak w przypadku Bohatera z Zadania 2. Sprawdzana będzie zgodność. *Bohater powinien mieć opisaną historię w minimum 100 słowach. *Bohater powinien mieć dwójkę rodzeństwa. *Bohater powinien mieć podane czego się boi i jakie jest jego hobby. *Na stronie Bohatera powinny znajdować się: *#Szablon:Cytat - powinien być w barwie PowderBlue i zawierać typowe dla bohatera powiedzenie. *Szablon:Bohater powinien być w kolorach: |kolor tła = CadetBlue|kolor cieniowania = SteelBlue|kolor ramki = LightSteelBlue|kolor nagłówka = PowderBlue. *Bohater powinien mieć opisany charakter i wygląd. *Bohatera powinna charakteryzować: tchórzostwo. Dodatkowo może również posiadać inne cechy, jednak nie mogą kolidować z wyznaczonymi. *Na stronie bohatera powinno być 10 ciekawostek o nim. *Na stronie Bohatera powinny być opisane relacje z alternatywnymi odpowiednikami tych samych bohaterów co w Zadaniu 2. *Na stronie powinno być powiedziane, że jest to odpowiedni bohatera z Zadania 2 i powinien być podany odnośnik do strony bohatera z Zadania 2. *Na stronie bohatera powinien być dodany obraz przedstawiający bohatera. *Strona bohatera powinna być zgodna z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 31 stycznia 2016. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 5". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w zadaniu? *zawarcie kryteriów, a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozbudowane (20p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 6 I znów popiszecie się kreatywnością. Waszym zadaniem będzie napisanie drugiego odcinka, który należeć będzie to stworzonej wcześniej serii. Odcinek powinien spełniać następujące kryteria. *Powinien przedstawiać wydarzenia dziejące się w drugim wymiarze. *Powinien się w nim pojawić bohater z Zadanie 5 oraz minimum czterech bohaterów kanonicznych z drugiego wymiaru. *Fabuła odcinka: Po obaleniu Dundersztyca coś zaczyna się dziać z drugim wymiarem. Niespodziewanie nasi bohaterowie zmuszeni są zmierzyć się z nowym niebezpieczeństwem. Wszędzie zaczynają pojawiać się wiry, które wciągaj ludzi. Budynki niszczeją. Wymiar zaczyna się załamywać, nikt nie wie co jest tego powodem. w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na to pytanie dwójka śmiałków postanawia udać się do innego wymiaru. *Zakończenie odcinka: ''- Jesteś pewny, że udanie się do innego wymiaru to jedyne wyjście? - zapytał (Bohater z Zadania 5).'' ''- Nie wiem czy jedyne. Po prostu inne nie przychodzi mi do głowy - odparł (Fineasz lub Ferb, do wyboru). - Straciliśmy już połowę ekipy. Baljeet przepadł, nim zdążył nam to wszystko wyjaśnić, a nasi odpowiednicy z innego wymiaru już raz nam pomogli. Może znów zdołają.'' ''- Ale... Te całe podróże między wymiarami są niebezpieczne! - wykrzyknął (Imię Bohatera z Zadania 5). - Przecież może nam się coś tam stać. Co jeśli...'' ''- Nie możesz całe życie się bać. Czas byś stał się bohaterem. To jak idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz i dasz się wciągnąć przez któryś z wirów?'' Po tych słowach (Fineasz/Ferb) przeszedł przez portal. Po chwili namysłu (Bohater z Zadania 5) zrobił to samo. *Cytaty które powinny być zawarte: *Nie zapomnij uzupełnić strony serii! *Strona powinna być zgodny z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 29 lutego 2016. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 6". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów, a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozbudowane (20p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 7 Czas byście posłużyli się obrazem, a nie słowem. Waszym zadaniem będzie znów rozbite na kilka części. Część 1 Stworzenie loga (obrazu) serii do Zadania 3. *Każdy użytkownik na logu musi mieć napisaną nazwę serii. *Na logu użytkownik ma umieścić określoną rzeczy: -'EkawekaDxC': żółta błyskawica -'3patryk3': czarny pająk -'Seba7211': brązowy zegarek -'Sara124': srebrny sedes Poza wskazanymi symbolami mogą się pojawić również inne rzeczy, jednak te są obowiązkowe. *Ukończone logo należy umieścić w szablonie serii i odcinków owej serii. *W opisie obrazu ma być umieszczona następująca informacja: Logo serii ..NAZWA SERII.. stworzonej specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2015-2016 przez ..NAZWA UŻYTKOWNIKA.. *Logo ma być wykonane przez DANEGO UŻYTKOWNIKA w sposób dowolny. Nie uznaję jednak żadnych gier i kreatorów. *Nie zapomnij by obraz miał dodaną odpowiednią kategorię i licencję. Część 2 Stwórz obraz który przedstawiać będzie Bohaterów z zadania 2 i 5. *Na obrazie mają być przedstawieni bohaterowie tak jak zostali opisani na stronach bohaterów. *Obraz ma być wykonane przez DANEGO UŻYTKOWNIKA w sposób dowolny. Nie uznaję jednak żadnych gier i kreatorów. *Ukończony obraz ma zostać umieszczony na stronie bohatera z zadania 2 i 5. *W opisie obrazu ma być umieszczona następująca informacja: ..IMIĘ POSTACI.. należy do ..NAZWA UŻYTKOWNIKA.. Postać stworzona specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2015-2016. *Nie zapomnij by obraz miał dodaną odpowiednią kategorię i licencję. Część 3 Stwórz galerię obrazów. *W galerii mogą być umieszczone obrazy przedstawiające zarówno bohatera z zadania 2 jak i 5. *Na stronie bohatera 2 należy umieścić szablon galeria, który odnosić będzie do stworzonej galerii. *Pamiętaj by strona galerii zgodna była z regulaminem wiki. Dla ułatwienia: Strony galerii bohaterów tworzymy wtedy, gdy możemy dodać do galerii przynajmniej trzy zdjęcia. Te strony dodajemy do kategorii Galerie. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 31 marzec 2016. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 7". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów (20p - w przypadku nie zawarcia wszystkich kryteriów uczestnik otrzymuje 0p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (30p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadania na UR Zadanie 8 Czas by poznać zakończenie waszych serii. W tym zadaniu popiszecie się swoją kreatywnością. Macie za zadanie stworzyć stronę odcinka serii z zadania 3. Musicie mieć na uwadze, że ma to być odcinak finałowy kończący całą serię. Oto kilka wskazań którymi musicie się kierować tworząc odcinek: *Pamiętacie jak skończył się odcinek z zadania 6? Tak więc chłopcy, którzy udali się do innego wymiaru znaleźli się w wymiarze w którym dzieją się wydarzenia z opowiadania z zadania 3. Trafiają do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba. W ogródku napotykają na postać, która nie pojawiła się w opowiadaniu z zadania 3. *Cała trójka (postać z zadania 5, Fineasz/Ferb, spotkana osoba) udają/kontaktują się z Fineaszem i Ferbem z pierwszego wymiaru i proszą o pomoc w ocaleniu ich rzeczywistości. *Opowiadanie ma dziać się nie później niż dzień po wydarzeniach z zadania 3. *Opowiadania mają się ze sobą wiązać. *W opowiadaniu mają być kontynuowane wątki z obu opowiadań. *W opowiadaniu mają się pojawić odpowiedzi na następujące pytania: *#Dlaczego drugi wymiar niszczeje, co jest tego przyczyną? *#Jak chłopcy z drugiego wymiaru wspólnie z Fineaszem i Ferbem ocalą inny wymiar? *#Czy bohaterowi z zadania 2 uda się w końcu pokonać swój strach? *#Czemu gęsi mają zęby? *#Gdzie jest Pepe? *W opowiadaniu ma pojawić się piosenka z Zadania 4. *Odcinek ma się kończyć tym, że Bohater z zadania 5 oraz Fineasz/Ferb powracają do swojego wymiaru, gdzie wszystko wróciło do normy. Ludzie żyją jakby nic złego się nigdy nie wydarzyło. *Opowiadanie ma liczyć co najmniej 25100 liter. *Nie zapomnij dodać do szablonu odcinek loga serii oraz uzupełnić strony serii. *Strona musi być zgodna z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 30 kwietnia 2016. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 8". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów, a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozbudowane (10p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (10p) *bardo subiektywna ocena organizatora: pod uwagę brać będę oryginalność opowiadania, jak rozwinęliście poszczególne wątki, jak rozwiązaliście problem drugiego wymiaru, wkład własny, czy dodaliście coś od siebie a nie jedynie trzymacie się sztywno kryteriów, jakie są odpowiedzi na pytania, czy opowiadanie jest wciągające, czy pisane na odpierdziel, jak bardzo mi się podoba (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 9 Napisz odcinek pełnometrażowy, który będzie crossover jednego z podanych filmów: *"Gwiezdne Wojny"/"Alicja w Krainie Czarów" - osoba mająca najwięcej punktów *"Sherlock Holmes"/"Alladyn" - osoba zajmująca drugie miejsce *"Harry Potter"/"Piękna i Bestia" - osoba na trzecim miejscu *"Śmierć Superbochatera"/"Czerwony Kapturek" - osoba na czwartym miejscu Co to znaczy? Musisz po prostu napisać odcinek inspirując się jednym z tych filmów. Odcinek powinien spełniać następujące kryteria: *Muszą występować minimum 3 postacie kanoniczne. *Odcinek powinien być zgodny z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do ' 31 maj 2016'. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 9". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów (5p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (15p) *subiektywna ocena organizatora (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) *dodatkowo, wszystkie osoby które są użytkownikami wiki/odpadły/wycofały się wcześniej z UR mogą przyznać po 10 punktów osobie która według niej wypadła najlepiej. W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów + bonus. Zadanie 10 W finałowym zadaniu macie za zadnie napisać opowiadanie pełnometrażowe, jednak kryteria, fabułę i co powinno zawierać opowiadanie ustala wam wasz przeciwnik. Tematykę opowiadania proszę podać mi na czacie do 20 czerwca. Treść waszych zadań opublikuję dopiero gdy będę miała obie tematyki, tak by każdy miał tyle samo czasu na wykonanie zadania. Zadanie dla EkawekaDxC Wymagania do zadania 10: *historia ta ma mieć miejsce w roku szkolnym 2015/2016 pomiędzy odcinkami 27-29 serii Szkoła z internatem; *w opowiadaniu ma być wielokrotnie poruszony wątek Moranici i Zoltana; *historia musi być napisana prozą; *w opowiadaniu muszą pojawić się następujące sceny: bójka, pocałunek, przyklejenie kogoś do deski klozetowej, cięta riposta Moranici, gra w statki na lekcji i piosenka śpiewana tylko i wyłącznie przez Buforda i Moranicę; *w opowiadaniu ma się pojawić dowolny cytat Andrzeja Dudy; *historia musi być śmieszna; *w opowiadaniu musi pojawić się tylko jedna wymyślona postać autorki historii. Zadanie dla Sebolaaa Witam w ostatnim zadaniu tegorocznego UR! Zadanie nie należy do najtrudniejszych, jednak z pewnością do oryginalniejszych. Oto one: Fineasz i Ferb mają 18 lat. Postanawiają więc zbudować ostatni wynalazek, który ma zakończyć "erę dzieciństwa". Jest to wehikuł czasu, jednak o wiele bardziej dopracowany niż poprzedni. Daje on swoim użytkownikom stroje epoki do której się przenoszą. Dodatkowo, znają język tamtejszych mieszkańców, dzięki czemu będą mogli bez przeszkód podróżować gdziekolwiek. Do wyboru masz trzy okresy czasowe: *1772 r. - I rozbiór Polski *622 - ucieczka Mahometa z Mekki do Medyny *30 I 1933 - utworzenie III Rzeszy Jeżeli wybierzesz opcję pierwszą: Nasi bohaterowie przenoszą się na teren dawnej I Rzeczpospolitej. Stanisław August Poniatowski ulega swojej kochance, Katarzynie II Carycy i sprzedaje Polskę zaborcom. Nasi bohaterowie muszą nie dopuścić do rozbiorów. Jedynym sposobem na to jest śmierć słabego króla i posadzenie na jego miejsce prawdziwego przywódcy. Buford i Loren zgodnie stwierdzają, że pomogłaby również śmierć pary Carskiej z Rosji. Jeżeli wybierzesz opcję drugą: Mahomet ucieka z Mekki do Medyny. Zaczyna głosić nową religię, Islam. Nasi bohaterowie zainspirowani atakami terrorystycznymi, które miały niedawno miejsce, postanawiają przerwać dalsze nauki fałszywego proroka. Mahomet jednak nie ma zamiaru ustąpić i zbiera coraz większe poparcie wśród miejscowej ludności. Powoli przestaje głosić pokojowe poglądy, a wzywa do mordu na niewiernych. Nasi bohaterowie postanawiają raz na zawsze położyć kres jego terroru. Jeżeli wybierzesz opcję trzecią: Hitler przejmuje władzę. Niemcy są zachwyceni jego poglądami i ideą Wielkich Niemiec. Świat bagatelizuje jednak problem rosnącej siły germańskiej, jednak nasi bohaterowie wiedzą jak to się skończy. Postanawiają unicestwić problem, zanim urośnie do niebezpiecznych rozmiarów. Niezależnie co wybierzesz, ich misje muszą się powieść. Gdy wracają do swoich czasów zastają nowy świat. Musisz opisać czy jest to według nich zmiana na lepsze, czy gorsze. Bohaterowie którzy muszą się pojawić: *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Loren Rarity *Amy Milton *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fretka Flynn *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc Obowiązkowe cytaty: * "Czasem historia potrzebuje zmian." * "Nienawidzę. Po prostu nienawidzę ogórków!" * "Chwila... Ale co on tu robi?" * "Bycie niemcem to hańba, a nie przywilej" * "Gdzie jest Pepe?" * "Czy to jest biedronka?" * "Świat zrodził wielu debili. Ten jest największy" * "A gdzie w tym wszystkim Francja?" * "Putin przyjdzie i porządek zrobi!" * "A dzisiejszy show poprowadzi..." * "To tylko sen... To tylko sen..." * "A nie mówiłem, że będzie dobrze?" * "Umieranie ma swoje dobre strony" Inne wymagania: *Musi pojawić się piosenka zespołu Apocalyptia "Not Strong Enoutch" śpiewana po Polsku/Niemiecku/Arabsku *Moranica musi zostać wspomniana przez jedną z postaci historycznych *Jeden z głównych bohaterów musi zginąć *Musi pojawić się jedna z twoich nowych OC. Czyli taka, która jak dotąd nigdy wcześniej nie zadebiutowała. *Poza piosenką wymienioną wcześniej, musi pojawić się inna, napisana przez ciebie. Pamiętaj by była ona przeładowana smutkiem. *Izabela na samym początku, lub na samym końcu postanawia zmienić styl z różowego, na niebieski. *Musi pojawić się wątek Heinz'a i Pepe *Musi pojawić się wątek miłosny między postacią serialową, a OC. POWODZENIA! Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 20 lipca 2016. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik odpada z rywalizacji. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 10". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów, a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozbudowane (10p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (30p) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Linki do zadań Zwycięzca *EkawekaDxC Podsumowanie UR